


Pokehero Chin Ho Kelly

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes Hawaii 5-0 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Chin Ho Kelly, Pokeheroes, Pokeheroes!H50, Pokeheroes!Hawaii 5-0, Pokemon!Trainer Chin Ho Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Part 2 of the H50!Pokeheroes series. Chin Ho Kelly and his Pokemon Team. Would love to hear yalls thoughts on my line up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Given that Chin is native to Hawaii his Pokemon line up may change in the future with the release of Pokemon Sun and Moon.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/39441166451/in/dateposted/)

Hello Everyone. Here is the second entry in the Pokeheroes Hawaii5-0 series. Up today is Chin Ho Kelly.

Darmanitan. Darmanitan is an interesting Pokémon. They change their form, in to Zen Mode, when they are weakened by battle. In this form they powerful psychic abilities. In its normal form Darmanitan’s inner fire burns upwards of 2,500 degrees. This makes their punched powerful enough to destroy dump trucks with a single punch. I chose Darmanitan for Chin precisely for its duel nature. Chin is both a knockdown, drag out, motorcycle riding, shot gun wielding badass and technophile, strategist and tactician. 

Lucario. Lucario can detect their opponents’ thoughts and actions by reading their auras. They are also intelligent enough to understand the full range of human speech. Lucario harness their own inner power and aura for powerful attacks. This puts me in mind of Chin SO much. He has gone through all kind of stuff, all of it family related, and he has never once faltered. He has always rallied. Always stayed. He has a lot of inner strength.

Rhyperior. I chose Rhyperior for one simple reason. It is a badass power house. Rhyperiors’ bodies are strong enough to withstand volcanic eruptions. Ryperior can also blast rocks, and occasionally even Geodude, from the holes in its hands. For some reason all of this just SCREAMED Chin at me when I started this. Especially its hand blasting abilities.

Armaldo. Armaldo evolves from Anorith, an extinct Pokémon that is revived from the Claw Fossil. Armaldos’ shells are powerful enough to withstand nearly any attack and its claws are powerful enough to shatter boulders and steel slabs. Like with Rhyperior I chose Armaldo for its sturdy nature and powerful, destructive attacks. I also chose it because while it hunts underwater they live typically on land. Chin, while he has a love for water sports, has always struck me as a more earth based and centered person. 

Mightyena. Mightyena are one of the most powerful dark type Pokémon: if it is trained right. They strongest attacks are bite oriented and they can learn moves such as Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, and Fire Fang. I chose this Pokémon because, to me, it is quintessential Chin. In the wild Mightyena live in packs and defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. Mightyena will only obey skilled and intelligent trainers, regardless of age. To me that is just like Chin. He is the older and more experienced officer but he follows Steve’s orders and lead. 

Swampert. Swampert, while it has a high weakness to Grass type moves, is a powerful Pokémon. It can drag and lift stones weighing over 1 ton. They have the ability to see through even the murkiest water. They can also use their fins to track and detect oncoming storms. Swampert are as skilled in the water as they are on land. I chose it for this exact reason. They can handle almost anything that is thrown at them. Just like Chin. I see Mudkip, the first in Swampert’s evolutionary line, as being Chins’ starter. 

I really love this set. Would love to hear your thoughts


End file.
